Call out my name
by TypicalAnimeGurl1091
Summary: Not really much of a description to put for this particular oneshot. Hmm...Just that Romano loses Spain in the war, then what's next? Spamano, SpainxRomano, RomanoxSpain. Rated T for language and death.


**Ah, I wanted to write this last night because I was listening to sad songs for no reason, and I have recently become obsessed with Spamano. I wrote it today in class, when we had free time, since I didn't have a library book. I'm sorry if it seems OOC, but maybe not too much. I've only written one other Hetalia fanfic, and that wasn't as much a fanfic. So..I guess here's my first **_**real **_**fanfiction that's something other than Vocaloid XD  
>By the way, this is just some war that I made up. I don't know if there was even ever a war between Germany against Spain and Italy. I just made it up XD<br>…R&R, please? Ouo  
>Translations: <strong>_**Alzarsi**_**-Get up!/**_**Mi corozon**_**- My love/**_**Si**_**-Yes/**_**Ti amo**_**-I love you/**_**Loco**_**-Crazy**_**/Cinco**_**-Five**_**/Cosa**_**- What?/**_**Mi dispiace**_**- I'm sorry./**_**Smettila!**_**- Stop it!  
>I do not own Hetalia, sadly. <strong>**  
><strong>**No seriously I'm pathetic, I may have cried once or twice because anime characters aren't real—  
>Anyways-The little things in between are from an English dub of <em>Soundless Voice<em>. I changed a little bit, didn't go in order, and some of the words near the end aren't even part of the song. *shrug* English lyrics belong to Kiwi, but re-sung by CherryQ since Kiwi's video was taken down.  
><strong>** watch?v=m0M8BfBFMNs**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Spain! Get up already, you stupid idiota!"<p>

_Would you please tell me if you're in pain?_

"This is no time to be asleep, damnit! Get up! Say something!"

_Would please, at least, just call my name?_

The screams were muffled by the sound of guns going off and men's war cries. The only thing that kept still were the two male countries shielded by a broken army tank.

_What places will you see,  
>When you separate from me?<em>

"Spain! I said get up! _Alzarsi! Alzarsi, Alzarsi, Alzarsi! _It's just a gunshot; you can't go now! We've almost won!" Romano, or better known as South Italy, yelled as he shook the limp nation, Spain, who was in his arms.

_Where you go, I cannot follow you  
>Please don't leave me here alone<em>

Spain gave no sign of life, except for the extremely slow heartbeat that could stop any second. After a full 5 minutes of yelling, the Spaniard blinked one green eye open. "_Romanito…? _There's no need to be afraid, I'm right here, _mi corozon._"

_How could you abandon me,  
>When the two of us are sharing one soul?<em>

"That doesn't matter! You're still dying! You can't leave me, you stupid idiota!" The Italian screamed louder than ever, tears coming from his amber-colored eyes.  
>Spain's consciousness lasted only for a moment more. "No, <em>Romanito. <em>Shut up for once, _si?_ Just win without me.._Ti amo, mi corozon_." And with that being said, the Spaniard's green eye closed again and his voice disappeared, never to be heard again.

_There's really nothing I can do,  
>But hold onto your lifeless body as you fade<em>

The Italian blinked in doubt for a second, before nearly _growling _in anger at the nation who attacked them in the first place; the damn potato bastard!  
>Romano popped up from behind the tank after gently leaning Spain's body against it. With gun in hand, he ordered all the Italian and Spanish troops to work even harder, if it was even possible to work any harder, to defeat the Germans.<p>

_I cry, I sigh,  
>I don't know why I long to hear your voice<em>

South Italy finally spotted the blonde and blue eyed German who had attacked him.  
>Romano had went to Spain for help, since he was his only ally besides his brother, North Italy. Italy wasn't as strong, and the potato bastard was his friend anyway, so he wouldn't want to battle against him. Romano couldn't help but think it was his fault for dragging poor Spain into this.<br>The Italian aimed his gun against Germany, trying his hardest not to be seen.

_Heat so strong that it begins to burn  
>And I know your voice will not return<em>

Romano aimed from a distance, knowing that if he charged at Germany, he could easily be broken in two by the extremely muscular and huge blonde.  
>Said German was actually too busy fending off Spanish and Italian soldiers to notice Romano taking aim at him.<br>South Italy's finger slipped in and took hold of the trigger, pulling it and sending several bullets straight at Germany's chest. Nice one, Romano.

_I just ask one more thing,  
>before you separate from me…<em>

Unfortunately, a few bullets like the ones Romano had shot only caused minor damage to Germany. Sure, it injured him, but not enough to where he couldn't break away from the group he was trying to fend off and head in Romano's direction, a victorious look in his bright blue eyes. It was that simple for said German to just pull the trigger and send bullets flying straight to Romano.

_Call out my name._

* * *

><p>"…ino. Lovino! Are you daydreaming again! I swear, you must be <em>loco <em>in the head. I've been calling your name for at least _cinco_ minutes."  
>"…<em>Cosa?<em>" Lovino looked up from the counter he was sitting at to meet Antonio's green eyes. "_Mi dispiace, _Antonio. I was just thinking about our war again."  
>Antonio mock pouted, coming around the counter and wrapping his arms around Lovino from behind. "Why would you think about something so sad?"<br>"I don't have any fucking clue; now get off of me, you stupid idiota!"

Italian curse words and Spanish laughter reverberated throughout the room, Lovino's memory forgotten in several seconds. After both had settled down, a red-faced Lovino and a still-laughing Antonio sat down again, only to start back up when Antonio pulled Lovino's curl while teasing him.  
>"<em>CHIGI!~ <em> You bastard, Antonio! _Smettila! _How many times have I told you not to touch my curl, bastard?! _**ANTONIO**_!"

_Call out my name._


End file.
